


【千至】Honeysea

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Summary: 一个无聊的娱乐圈AU，破镜重圆，谈谈恋爱我也不知道为什么明明不会写长文却依旧这么执着地废话连篇
Relationships: 千至
Kudos: 1





	【千至】Honeysea

卯木千景两次来陇园都撞上这样薄雨霏霏的天气，新柏飘摇，老松垂曳，应景如是，颇有点天地同悲的意味。御影密将车停在背阴的半山腰，这里有条僻静小道，石梯一级一级摞到墓区，青苔泥癣不够格攀上锃亮皮鞋的底，声名显赫的人不走这里，身后的媒体娱记自然也不会废神地堵在这边。他熄了火，对卯木千景说：“我就不和你上去了，新由那边的人马上到，我跟他们再交涉一下。”

“行。”卯木千景解开安全带下车，雨说大不大，他走了两步，折回来敲玻璃窗，“有伞吗？”

御影密正在接电话，看样子事情有些棘手，他冲卯木千景指了指后备箱，腾出一只手按了按钮。卯木千景找到了雨伞，箱门缓缓合上，御影密打完了电话，从车窗支出脑袋对他说：“你快去快回，有事和你说。”

卯木千景只身上山，他来的晚，棺椁已然下葬，墓前围着两圈穿着肃穆的人，司仪低沉的嗓音在雨幕里时断时续，搔在耳朵里令人感到闷而不发的烦躁，这之上再闯入一两声克制内敛的啜泣，更是让人绝望。

就在这令人窒息的氛围里，风忽然将伞掀了个细小的上扬弧度，卯木千景一眼就看到墓前垂首站立的茅崎至，他将头发染成了浅色，带着一点玫瑰金，衬得他愈发肤白，立在远处一方浓重墨色中，像一只被裹挟的鹤。如果没记错的话，前天的一则娱乐短讯上他的头发还是原来的亚麻色，如果是为了新角色，未免也太早了些。卯木千景有些庆幸今早事多没来得及上网，这是他两年来第一次不用通过第三方获知茅崎至的最新动态。

最先看到他的是皆木缀，司仪正在和家属说话，他悄无声息地退到后排，走到卯木千景旁边，压低声音说：“我以为你真不来了。”

讣告是他发给御影密的，他知道卯木千景已经确定复出但御影密告诉他卯木还在国外，十有八九不会出席葬礼。卯木千景断联两年，手机号码换了，早些时候皆木缀曾尝试给他的私人邮箱发邮件，结果却是石沉大海。对于永远不缺关注点的观众而言，卯木千景是逐渐淡出他们视野的，原本就不怎么使用的社交平台几乎不再更新，淡出荧幕和广告，这一切慢慢地发生，再慢慢地被察觉。然而事实并非如此，卯木的失联发生得突然且毫无预兆，甚至连茅崎至都一时没有回过神来。皆木缀以为他被绑票，几度犹豫是不是应该报案找人，好在他们关系没好到一方足以让另一方紧张到失智的程度，皆木缀在拨报警电话之前先联系上了卯木千景的助理御影密。那会儿御影密正忙着交接工作，卯木千景一失联，他也就字面意义上成了一个闲人，公司放了他一个小长假，回过头就塞给他一个小流量让他带。这两年带流量跟带学龄前儿童没什么两样，这点上几乎所有干幕后的都心照不宣，御影密一边理着广告合同一边听皆木缀在电话那头问卯木千景的下落。他觉得烦，流量烦，皆木烦，卯木千景最烦，走就走了，留下一堆烂摊子没人收，最后都落到他头上。他脑子都快被这些人烧废了，于是简明扼要地回答皆木，不知道，不关心，不传话。

皆木缀从他烦躁的语气里确认了卯木千景并没有被绑票，应该也不需要报案，也许是有急事要处理，走得匆忙，不方便留讯息。紧跟着茅崎至那边出事，他前前后后摸了个大概，渐渐也就不再提卯木千景。卯木千景在这一行里算是半路出家，他长居国外，据说是大学暑假找实习进了导演野村的剧组，一开始是学摄像，大概是想走导演的路子。后来阴差阳错被野村指去试戏，试出个新人奖来，便渐渐往演戏这条路上靠，和同是野村带出来的茅崎至慢慢熟络起来，至于如何熟络，熟络到哪种地步，又折腾出多少事端，就是后话了。

他们三人都算是师承野村，野村病逝，皆木缀觉得通知一下卯木千景是情理之中，但他没想到卯木千景竟然还没回国，毕竟《骑士》的合约已经签了，开机也就这个把月的事，茅崎至那边基本上已经完全把重心投到剧本上，这不，打着找感觉的名号，昨天一早把头发都给漂了。

司仪领着众人鞠躬，皆木缀趁机瞟了眼右前方的茅崎至，茅崎至还不知道卯木千景回国，估计也不知道他要演高文。皆木缀原以为他早该知道，结果今早和剧组那边一聊，才知道卯木千景的合同签得极晚，中间他们出了好几版备用方案，筹备期事情多，折腾下来茅崎至相关的竟然最轻松，因此他的合同早早签好后组里就没分精力在他头上，谁想连另一个主演的选角动向都没通知到。制片人助理跟着连轴转了几个星期，整个人颓丧得不行，说起选角也是一肚子火，皆木缀原本想探探口风问问怎么定了卯木千景，可见对方一副火山相，就知趣地闭了嘴。这会儿他就有些后悔没早点跟茅崎至透露消息，毕竟茅崎至也是一座活火山，虽然沉在海底，万一来劲了也不是好打发的。

“毕竟是老师。”卯木千景环顾一圈，在场除去家属，外人并不多，有一两个新人在新闻上见过，但也不熟，他说，“我还以为会很多人。”

“都堵在外边了，你进来没看见？长枪短炮的，丞下巴被支出来的镜头怼了条红印，这会儿都没消。”皆木缀不知道他走的另一条道，正担心他的出现是否又带出一场八卦杂志的腥风血雨，就听见卯木千景说：“我从后山上来的。”

皆木缀松了口气，说：“你来了就好，老师他……生前挺看重你，要是……唉，反正最后这程大家都在，挺好。”

卯木千景不应他话，只是笑了笑，目光落在前排最左边的茅崎至身上，没看两眼又收了回来。司仪领着众人致哀，家属献完花，仪式告结。皆木缀和卯木千景站在外侧，自觉为亲属们让出道路，因为有人搀扶陪伴，他们便没再上前寒暄。

高远丞紧随家属之后，前人走得慢，他不得不委屈长腿收敛步子。皆木缀指着自己下巴提醒他：“记得处理一下。”

“知道。”高远丞见到一旁的卯木千景，停下来挑眉问道：“回来了？”

要论年龄排辈，卯木千景还虚长高远丞两岁，但高远丞是科班出身，加上出道早，说是众人前辈也不过分。高远丞虽是个直来直往的人，但礼仪周到，此时能有这样随意且有些无礼的语气动作，一来是他们几个关系熟络，二来从同行的角度，他对卯木千景这两年毫无说辞的“消失”多少有些气愤，因此问也是掐着这点问，他的直率令皆木缀自愧弗如，皆木缀尴尬地摸了摸脖子，听见卯木千景说：“算是吧。”

他回答得含糊不清，打太极似的把高远丞堵了回去，高远丞最恨人这样讲话，似是而非地要人猜，他猜一个就已经猜得头疼，半点和卯木千景兜圈子的兴致都没有。但直接走掉有些失利，他换了个对象试图将对话时间延长到合乎礼数的长度，皆木缀手上有一个和他公司合作的新本子，作为内定男一号，他例行公事地问问进度，刚聊了开头，一旁雕像似的卯木千景突然出声：“茅崎。”

高远丞转头，被叫住的人一只脚悬在半空，正准备下一级台阶。茅崎顿了一下，悬空那只脚落到低一级的石板上，转过头来应道：“啊，是前辈啊。”

啊，是你啊——茅崎至被搭话时一贯的回答方式，带点骄矜的讶异，好像一切相遇对他而言都是意料之外。卯木见过他对许多人这样说话，自己亲历还是头一回，他花了一点时间适应，明面上却已经周全地和茅崎交换了基本问候。

这段由他起头的对话没有比方才和高远丞那段长多少，久别重逢、叙旧热聊这种事要么出于极度的亲密，要么出于极致的客套。很遗憾高远丞和他之间不存在客套的必要，亲密就更说不上，而茅崎至是被他叫住的，很显然，他两者都不想沾。茅崎至打完招呼便不再看卯木千景，余光扫到他投过来的视线也无半点在意，他瞥了一眼皆木，问：“茱丽叶生了吗？”

“都跟你说了预产期是下周。”皆木缀说完，顶着卯木千景疑惑的视线解释道，“茱丽叶是我家的猫。”

“看你挺闲，以为早生了，之前整天围着猫转，吃饭都火急火燎的。”茅崎至虽是玩笑语气，但除了高远丞，在场的人都听出他的弦外之音。皆木缀有一种火山重燃的不祥预感，他和茅崎至当了一年多的室友，两人明面上说一套，眼神里交流另一套，皆木缀心累，尴尬接话：“我也得挣钱养家嘛。”

“喂，最近两个月的猫粮都是我买的好吧。”

皆木缀不明白为什么话题在猫上面就过不去了，但茅崎至的语气松快了很多，他便回了一句：“那不是因为你惦记猫崽吗？”

“是友情分担你的养猫压力，养一窝猫可是很贵的。对了，丞要不要也帮帮忙？”

高远丞很冷静：“没时间。”

“也是，毕竟影帝嘛。”

茅崎至又和皆木绊了两句嘴，顺便关心了一下破相影帝的伤势，接着就同他们告辞，节奏、礼数都掐得很好。这样点到即止的社交风格让卯木千景颇感熟悉，茅崎至总是不断地在他的人际圈划线，一线之隔，亲则亲，疏则疏，这一次卯木千景被划在了线外，四个人里面唯有他被流放。但他记得茅崎至并不喜欢猫，他自己也不喜欢，因此曾经拒绝过老房东寄养缅因的请求，他对动物天生没什么好感，而茅崎至则更为实际，他给房东的理由是猫毛过敏。原来过敏可以被治愈，而亲密不能，卯木千景觉得刚刚叫住茅崎至是个无比错误的决定，茅崎至的冷淡刻薄并不只是假意逢迎。

茅崎至借口同乘顺带领走了高远，他俩现在一个公司，同行同框的时候愈发多了起来，媒体纷纷猜测二人是否有进一步合作，不过公司口风压得死紧，什么消息也没放。皆木缀看着两人走远，说：“他挺看重这个本子，一方面因为是老师遗作，一方面这对他来说是个翻红的机会。但他还不知道高文是你演，他可能以为会给高远。”

“高远比我更适合。”

皆木看了眼他，顺着他的视线看远处的背影，眼珠转了转，问：“你指高文，还是至？”

要在一个干了七年编剧的人面前藏心思真不是件容易的事，被皆木一言挑明后，卯木反倒没了方才朦胧阴翳的思绪，适合与否暂且不论，总之现在高文是他的，茅崎……也会是他的。

“剧本试读会时间定了吗？”

对他强行转移话题的行为，皆木一脸“我就知道”的嫌弃表情，不过说来说去这都是别人的私事，他一个旁观者不便过多掺合，就没再追问。他看了看手机，邮箱里没有新邮件，日程表也没有变动，于是说：“安排在下周，具体没定，那之前你得先在公众面前露个脸吧？”

“嗯，密联系好媒体了，明天会发点小报道。”

“别太大动静。对了，你这‘人间蒸发’的两年打算怎么交代？”

“生病，然后进修。密那边是这样安排的。”

经典公关词虽然老套但是却是相当实用，皆木在这基础上推了一层：“逻辑上倒是没大问题，等片子上了看市场反映，拿出“两年前接到角色设定于是选择闭关磨练”这样的借口也不是不可以。”

“你也变得商业起来了啊。”

皆木辩驳：“是理性啊理性！”

卯木摆摆手：“走了。”

“喂，千景。”

“嗯？”

“虽然不知道你和至到底怎么回事，但是我觉得，至是那种不会回头的人。”皆木觉得自己这算是友情提示，并不算多管闲事，俗话不是说‘当局者迷，旁观者清’，何况还是情债这种东西。

虽说都是一师之徒，但总有亲疏辈份，他与茅崎至是大学校友，又是一个社团的前后辈。大二时他拍片参赛，搭档的同学临时变卦拉来茅崎替补，结果二人意外合拍，片子得了奖，被导演野村注意到，招去身边一个学写戏，一个学演戏，才又在两人之间添了一层同门关系。他俩比卯木千景入门晚，但年轻人总能轻易玩到一块去，那会儿皆木缀还没毕业，因为要兼顾学业和野村这边的杂活整个人忙得脚不沾地，等他从学校出来，就发现另外两人已经混到一起了。这个“混”是字面意思上的混，茅崎至的心里也许住了一个长不大的小孩儿，他不大容易与人亲近，但一旦熟络起来就变身粘人精，撒娇耍赖手到擒来。因为年纪的原因，皆木缀理直气壮拒绝接受茅崎至任何形式任何目的撒娇，茅崎至出事后他总觉得如果自己以前对茅崎至的撒娇多一点容忍，也许茅崎至就不至于将赌注全押到卯木千景一个人身上去，最后赔得一干二净，站得多高，摔得就多惨。

风起苹末，大抵许多事都不堪追溯根源，两年里，他目睹茅崎至被构陷，被雪藏，像玻璃人偶一样被打碎，再将自己拼起来，拼出一个像样的人形。茅崎至从不提及过去，但越是回避的就越是接近，皆木缀知道事情和卯木千景有关，和他们之间不为人知的暧昧有关，无论那是什么，都不值得赔上一个人两年的精力和机遇。从个人的立场上他完全偏向茅崎，但这个圈子的风气就是这样，话不能说太满，事不能做太绝，因此他把话说得保守含蓄，希望卯木知难而退。

卯木静静地看他，然后笑了笑，说：“缀，你还是一如既往的容易犹豫。”

他摆摆手，用打发后辈的语气说：“快回去照看猫。”


End file.
